


魔女

by MerlotWing



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlotWing/pseuds/MerlotWing
Summary: 魔女集会paro*魔女集会：不老不死的魔女养一个人类小孩然后他长大了<<大概是这样的故事财前光/白石藏之介





	魔女

财前光学着前面三步远的女人的样子，踮着脚尖贴着墙根走，在泥泞的地里踩过一串脚印，墙上的石灰扑簌簌地落进他的衣领。他厌烦地抖了抖靴子，这是他最不像人类的一套装束——长风衣，黑手套，礼帽遮住半张脸，再加上高筒靴。

女人在破旧古朴的门前站定，回头似笑非笑地看着他。

他点点头，从口袋里掏出了两个金币递给她。女人咧嘴笑了，露出一口残缺不全的牙齿。她向左拧了三圈门把手，挂在门里的风铃飘摇起来。

财前跟着她走进去，货架之间的位置堪堪可以容一个人通过，并且必须十分小心——否则用细绳粗糙地串起来的风干的蜘蛛和甲虫的尸体会像雪片一样把他淹没。财前嫌恶地皱了皱眉。

白石也养甲虫，家里也有甲虫尸体，但是尸体上没有发霉的斑点，也不会散发出难闻的气味。他用手捂住嘴巴，努力压下反胃的感觉。

白石的甲虫尸体陈列在一排美丽的玻璃罐里，放在温室进门第三排架子的最上端，下面整整齐齐摆了四盆叫不出名字的花，都长了三尺高。不，与其说是甲虫尸体不如说是甲虫标本之类的艺术品，财前讥讽地想，白石每次拿出装甲虫的罐子时脸上心碎的表情就好像烧了他的一条腿。

如果没有这些甲虫和另外一些奇奇怪怪的装在透明的玻璃罐里的爬行动物和两栖动物尸体，还有摆满了温室的毒草，以及储藏室排放有序的不知名植物的根茎，白石看上去一点也不像一个魔女。

首先，白石不会坐在扫帚上飞来飞去。家里的扫帚一般是白石在忙于调配草药的时候挥挥手让它自己翻滚到财前的脚下，背对着他说，小光帮我把扔掉的叶子扫了。于是他这个时候用两只指头拈起扫帚柄，低头站在白石身边帮他扫撕碎的叶片。

其次，白石也不像其他那些魔女那样喜欢穿黑袍子。他站在花架前顺着阳光的方向摘下沾着三滴露水的花瓣的时候就像一个普通的花店老板帮客人准备送给女朋友的花束，尽管这些花瓣立刻就要拿给财前光去用低温的火焰烤干，还要叮嘱财前戴上手套。

他曾经以为魔女都像白石这么普通，直到有一天白石神神秘秘地蒙着他的眼睛带着他去了森林深处某个铺满落叶的树洞背后，穿着仿佛出席总督大人晚宴的两个人看起来就像是这群身着稀奇古怪袍子的魔女们手下可怜的人类祭品。

白石看起来倒是游刃有余，其他的魔女都习惯他这样，没多久他就去跟一个褐色皮肤的男人搭话去了。褐色皮肤深蓝色头发的人穿着一袭长袍，和篝火倒是合得来。那个男人问他，你怎么来的？

白石把旁边的财前一揽，带着这小子坐地铁来的。

财前感觉到背后的魔女们似乎在看着他们偷笑，白石无所谓，他恨不得想钻到松软的落叶底下去。

那个男人点点头。这就是上次你捡回来的那个人类的幼崽？

是啊，白石用力地揉揉财前的头发，十二三岁了，长身体呢。你怎么样，千岁？

千岁耸耸肩，不置可否，转而开始打量起财前。这孩子刚到你家的时候，我还做过预言呢。

白石轻咳了一声。你只告诉我一个数字，我也不知道是什么意思啊。

千岁无奈地摇头。我只能跟你说这么多，你想知道更多的我也没办法。

说完，千岁仿佛赶着时间一样跟白石道了别，手上的水仙花像破碎的星辰一样闪着光，从手指缝间掉进火堆消失了。

财前这才注意到自己一直拽着白石的西服下摆，剪裁得体的布料被他拽出了几道难看的皱痕。

回家路上他和往常一样沉默。

怎么啦？

……没什么

来，白石不容拒绝地按着财前的头让他靠在自己肩膀上，看起来像是普通的上班族接放学的高中生回家。

觉得奇怪吗？

……和我没有关系，你的事情我也不想知道。

我想在人类的社会生活下去，白石的声音透过肩膀上的骨骼和肌肉传到财前耳朵里。

而且你也要在人类的社会生活下去。你是人类的孩子。

财前皱着眉头，啧了一声。

最后，也是白石最不像魔女的一点。

在财前六岁以前，白石给他讲睡前故事，从来都捧着一本白色封皮的童话书，金线勾勒的图案在烛光下闪闪发光。没有四溅的鲜血，没有毒药，没有散发着恶臭的尸体，甚至没有黑暗的夜晚。

财前十岁的时候趁着白石出门的工夫开始自己在白石的书架上东翻西找，到那时候他才发现白石书架上的书除了黑色和深蓝色深绿色的书本之外几乎再无其他。那本孤单的童话书不知道被扔在了哪儿，可能被一把魔术的火焰随手烧成了灰烬。

白石仿佛和他自己的世界格格不入。

但是白石毋庸置疑是位魔女。

从财前记事起，他的世界就只有白石。他甚至不知道白石的本名，“白石”这个姓氏太普通了，但无论他去偷偷翻白石的笔记本也好，去书架上搬动那些厚厚的画着法阵记载着配方的书也好，甚至在白石拆信件的时候偷偷从后方窥视也好，他从来找不到白石的名字。他从六岁找到十七岁，从幼童长成了少年，但白石的样貌在他十七年的时间里从未改变。

他甚至在懂事以前懵懵懂懂地问过白石的年龄，白石苦恼地思考了一会儿，抱歉地说自己真的记不清了，然后吻吻他的额头，吹熄了蜡烛。

光。这是白石给他的名字。这个名字倒是挺像白石会取的名字，而他的姓氏则是白石随口说的。

他也可以没有名字，但是白石让他去上公立学校。

花名册上需要一个名字。

那为什么是“财前”。他问，彼时他还没有白石的腰高，倔强地昂着头。为什么不是“白石”？

白石眼神飘忽不定，一直重复着“突然想到的”，就这么糊弄过去了，他也没再追问。

魔女收养的孩子。穿着公立学校的校服，背着书包和同学讨论流行音乐。

多么滑稽啊，他也曾经阴沉着脸问白石，为什么要去上学？学校的人都太无聊了，他们不能让淋湿了雨的衣服变干，还要抓着我一起跑。老师让我抄写单词，他甚至不让我触碰那些植物。

那是白石第一次严肃地让他坐在自己常用的座椅上，面对着他，从桌面上随手取下一个湿漉漉的罐子。

光，手拿出来。

白石抓着男孩的右手，轻轻地从罐子的边沿沾了点深绿色的液体，抹在财前手上。

财前光被烫得缩回了手，惊恐地看着沾到魔药的地方快速地灼烧、冒烟，手腕传来钻心的痛，他痛苦却又不敢去触碰伤口，甚至不敢看一眼。

然后白石把剩下的一整罐魔药全部倒在了自己手臂上。

财前吓得不敢说话，看着白石手臂上的血肉在液体的侵蚀下不停地化开，混着杂质缓慢地滴在地板上，甚至能听到骨骼的惨叫——仿佛要就这样消失一样。

但是落下的血、肉和骨骼很快变成了灰尘，地面上更是看不出水迹。白石咬着牙，面无表情地掐着手臂，已经开始自动愈合了。

他让财前看他的伤口，新长出来的嫩肉像婴儿的肌肤一般，和断裂之处融合在一起，整条手臂看起来光洁和往常一样。

白石见他不敢说话也不敢动，叹了口气。

对不起，白石说，伸开右手掌心，用不知何时拿在手里的绷带给财前被烫伤的地方包扎。

你是人类的孩子。

这是白石第一次对他说这句话。

财前的肩膀被人猛推了一下，带着尖顶帽子的女人终于从层层叠叠的黑猫心脏中翻出了他要的东西，递给他。

财前从袖口拿出一个小瓶，瓶子里深绿的液体已经开始分层了，似乎并不十分新鲜。他用拇指摩挲着瓶口，右手的伤处似乎又开始隐隐作痛。

好吧，他咕哝着，不情不愿地把瓶子递给女人，小心地放在她干枯的掌心。拿着它，滚吧。

魔女又似笑非笑地看着他，像柴郡猫一样消失了。魔女都是狡猾的，但是如果她们认为有和你做交易的价值的时候并不会欺骗你。

他拿着和魔女交换来的一张古旧的纸，走出了杂货店。

他回家的时候白石已经给他做好了晚餐。

今天他回家的时间一如往常——但是只要白石去打电话问问他的老师，就会知道今天财前光一下午都没有来上课。他需要趁着白石出门去地下酒吧，某个魔女聚集地，用他做的魔药换一些金币和药材的时候，从窗户翻进家里，注意不要踢翻了磨好的甲虫粉末，从床底下偷出他从白石衣柜里翻出来的衣服，打扮得不那么像人类地独自前往另一个能找到魔女的地方，然后再趁着白石小睡一会儿的时候把衣服放回来。最后假装什么都没发生一样，顺着放学的路，从树洞中取出书包，插着口袋听着歌回家。

他找到那些稀奇古怪衣服花了几个晚上，白石衣柜里那些西装和运动衫太多了，看上去完全是一个普通的人类。同时他必须注意不要惊动了白石——虽然他已经悄悄在白石的杯子里放了些安眠的粉末。这个时候他就怀念起他还和白石住同一个房间、睡同一张床的时候，白石喜欢一只手搭在他身上，轻轻把那个时候还小小的他抱在怀里。而在白石身上的草药味下他总能很快睡着。

白石无论去多少次魔女聚集的酒吧，或是那种地下赌场，他身上永远是淡淡的草药味。财前跟着白石去过一两次，一进门就差点被魔药和药材难闻的腐烂味儿熏吐了。但那些阴暗的味道从来没有出现在白石身上过。

也正是因为如此，财前今天第一次自己到魔女的酒吧的时候，周身的气味和环境让他想转头就离开这个地方。

但是他想想他的目的，毅然决然地向吧台走过去。

调酒师耷拉着眼皮，有一下没一下地擦着酒杯，嘟囔着问他有什么需要。

劳驾，他假装出一副自己常来的样子，斜眼环视着坐在小酒馆里的客人。您知道那个，我是说，不会死去的……那种……没有？

调酒师停下手上的动作，好像听到什么有意思的事情一样嗤笑了一声。小子，你从哪本变戏法的书上看来的？我劝你还是快走吧，在这儿呆着指不定就成了谁家的标本，那可真的是容颜永驻哩。

财前攥紧衣服口袋里的金币。这些金币是从白石那里拿来的，白石上次和他一起去一次集会的时候两只手拿满了药材和成品的魔药，让他帮忙接一下报酬。他接下来了，回去以后白石就沉浸在他的魔药中，完全忘记找他要回来。金币不多，但在这里换到他想要的情报足够了。

他顺着调酒师指的方向走过去，一个带着尖顶帽穿着黑袍的女人坐在酒吧的角落，低头研究一张地图。

他说了来意，那女人抬头拿黑亮的眼珠看他，却一句话不说。她可能是个哑巴，财前意识到，魔女并不都是健全的——不如说大多数都不是健全的。虽然人类与魔女的战争中人类能伤到魔女的地方少之又少，但或多或少还是会有一些。比如面前这个可能是被毒哑了嗓子，再也念不出难听的咒语，还有的像白石那样，在背后留下了一条可怖的疤痕。

第一次看到那个疤痕的时候他忘记自己已经跟白石分房间睡了，穿着睡衣揉着眼睛就打开了白石房间的门。白石背对着门口正在换衣服，而那道疤痕就这么触目惊心地横越了他整个背部，从一边的肩膀一直延伸到腰际。那个时候的他吓得呆在门口，白石听见门响跑过来抱住他。

后来他问起疤痕的事情，白石轻描淡写地和他说，不小心被猎人抓到了。

那女人听他说完，点了点头，起身示意他跟她一起走。

……光，喂，财前光！想什么呢！

财前突然惊醒过来，白石坐在他对面，皱着眉头。你想什么呢，跟你说话都听不见？

没什么。财前感到口袋里的纸在发热，像是要烧起来了。

下午去哪儿了？白石把自己面前的盘子推开，撑着脸看他，脸上的表情少有的严肃。

我不是在学校吗。财前不敢看白石的眼睛，低头吃自己的牛排。

不要跟我说谎，光。财前盯着牛排，机械地移动着刀，白石的目光一直没有从自己身上移开。

那我还能在哪儿。

你去那儿了？白石站起来，声调陡然变高，木制的椅子在地板上刮蹭出刺耳的声响。我不是说过你一个人不要去那些地方吗？

你能去我为什么不能？财前抬头看着白石。白石秀丽的脸上一脸的不可置信。

你是人类的……

我是人类的孩子，对吧？财前打断白石的话，声音意外的平静。

你根本不知道那种地方有多危险！

狼人能活多久？财前突然问，就像他还是一个四岁的、对世界上的一切、对白石养的那些花、白石写的那些奇奇怪怪的笔记充满疑惑的孩子。

狼人……七百年？我不确定……你现在问这个干什么？

狼人的寿命是三百年。财前说，放下了刀叉。吸血鬼只要不受到致命的伤害就是永生的，一些妖精的寿命有几千年，矮人的寿命比较短，也有两百年。

光……

魔女是永生的，而且对于他们来说，外界的威胁远远没有同吸血鬼那么大。财前说，站起来平视着白石。

白石才惊觉，财前光已经从跌跌撞撞牵着他的风衣底端才能跟上他的步伐的那个孩子，长成和他一般高的少年了。

……可我是人类。你可以说永远陪着我，因为对于我来说的永远不过是一百多年，对吗？财前地看着白石，白石张了张嘴想说什么，却只是偏过头不去看他。

等我死了以后你会怎么样呢？伤心一段时间，然后再去买个一模一样的男孩把他养大吗？

财前光拿出校服口袋里的纸。照片上的男孩噘着嘴，一脸防备地盯着镜头，穿一身漂亮的小西装，约莫十三四岁的手上抓着一柄小刀。

可是我想和你在一起。他从背后抱住白石，轻声说。

白石的呼吸急促起来。

你是不老不死的。但我会，我不希望你在我死后伤心欲绝，我甚至无法想象你伤心的样子。

今天是我的十八岁生日，对我来说已经十八年了，对你来说甚至比一秒还少，是吗？

我想和你在一起。而且我也不希望在许多年以后，你养育另一个人类男孩，给他起同我一样的名字，让他帮你做魔药……警告他不要去魔女集会的地方。

来吧。光说，贴着白石的耳边，收紧了手臂，一如儿时白石哄他入睡时那样。

带我去你的世界。


End file.
